The Octonauts and the Mixed Up Whales
|} The Octonauts and the Mixed Up Whales is the twenty-third episode of the first season of The Octonauts. It first aired on 3rd November 2010. Summary When the Octonauts repair their ship, the resulting noise disturbs a nearby blue whale. Episode This section contains spoilers 'Emergency repairs' The episode begins with Tweak eating a carrot in the launch bay. She notices some strange noises coming from the ship and hurriedly asks Captain Barnacles to come to the launch bay. She tells him that the Octopod sounds like it needs an emergency repair and clean-up, and if they don't start working on it immediately, the ship will fall apart! The Captain informs all the Octonauts to report to the HQ for a briefing on what needs doing to fix the Octopod. When Kwazii, driving outside in the GUP-B, hears the news, he is less than happy. 'The mixed up blue whale' Kwazii tries to head back to the Octopod, but is set off course by an upside down blue whale who tells Kwazii he's lost his other whale friend. When he flips over, he causes the GUP-B to flip too. The whale claims something is wrong with his sonar, his way of working out where things are. He sends out sound waves to talk and detect other things in the ocean. The whale leaves to find his friend, while Kwazii remarks on his confusion. 'Clean-up time!' The other Octonauts are in the HQ, but decide to start on repairs without Kwazii. Tweak begins listing all the jobs needed to be done in order for the Octopod to be fully repaired. The list is as follows: *Octopod arms need to be welded (Tweak) *Screws need to be tightened (Shellington) *Floors need to be vacuumed (Peso) *Dents need to be banged out (Captain Barnacles) *Windows need to be cleaned (Dashi and the Vegimals) *Water tanks need to be flushed out (Tweak, Peso, Captain Barnacles) (Professor Inkling does some general tidying up of tables and the Vegimals also clean up the kitchen. At the end of the episode, Kwazii is asked to do some mopping as well. These tasks are not mentioned in the list) While the list is being read out, Peso and Shellington exclaim at the amount of tasks. Tweak adds that the joints also need oil. The Octonauts then begin the tasks. The amount of noise coming from the Octopod is creating sound waves that run through the ocean, suspiciously like the sonar that the blue whales use... 'The whale again' Unfortunately, the whale can hear sound waves in the distance and believes it to be sonar coming from his friend. Kwazii realises the sound waves must be coming from the Octopod and tries to warn the whale, but the mixed messages are very confusing and the whale does not hear. 'More noise' The Octonauts start to make even more noise with their repairing, because now Dashi, Professor Inkling and the Vegimals are also helping with the tasks mentioned before. This added noise confuses the whale to an even bigger extent than before. Tweak and Peso, with some help from Captain Barnacles, start flushing out and refilling the water tanks, which is the biggest task of all and makes the most noise. This particular noise makes the whale think his friend is in trouble, and quickly swims towards what he thinks is her, but is actually the Octopod! Kwazii works this out and tries to warn the Octonauts of a whale coming their way, but they do not hear him because of the noise. 'Incoming!' Eventually, Peso hears Kwazii and answers the radio, but is distracted by a large shape (the whale) on the radar heading straight for the Octopod. He tells the Captain and Kwazii manages to tell them it's a blue whale. Professor Inkling tells Captain Barnacles that blue whales are the biggest animals that have ever lived, and it would be a disaster if they were hit by one. Peso sees on the radar that another big shape is heading straight for the Octopod from the opposite direction, the blue whale's friend! 'The whales must be affected by the noise' Captain Barnacles and Professor Inkling, after a while, work out that the whales must be confused, as the sounds coming from the Octopod must be interfering with the whales' sonar. (exactly what Kwazii has been trying to tell them but they couldn't hear him through the radio) 'Silence' Captain Barnacles sounds the Octo Alert, and rather than instructing the Octonauts to go to a certain room, simply tells them all to stop working and make absolute silence. (instead of the usual Octo Alert music, a quieter version plays) The Octonauts stop working and meet in the HQ. Strangely, even though there is now complete silence, the whales continue to head straight for the Octopod. Barnacles then realises that Tweak is still working! He runs to the launch bay to stop her, and the whales are just about to crash into the ship! Kwazii closes his eyes so he doesn't see the Octopod being destroyed, when the captain manages to stop Tweak! The whales then realise that the Octopod is not a whale, and stop swimming just in time. 'Whales reunited' The whales reunite and the Octonauts enlighten them on the reason behind their mixed up day. Captain Barnacles promises to check the radar for whales before any future noisy repairing. The whales agree and thank Kwazii for his help during the day. 'Mission complete!' The Octonauts check the computer which shows that the Octopod is completely fixed! Kwazii happily remarks that he missed all the cleaning, when Barnacles surprises him with the job of mopping. Kwazii is less than happy, while all the others laugh. The episode ends. Trivia *In this episode, the launch bay is referred to by Tweak as the "engine room". The reason for this is unknown. *This is one of four episodes when the Octo Alert music is different. The others are The Octonauts and the Crab and Urchin, The Octonauts and the Great Arctic Adventure and The Octonauts and the Mantis Shrimp. *The area the Octopod is stationed in is also used in The Octonauts and the Octopod Mystery. Gallery S1E23 Whale friends.PNG|The whales reunited. S1E23 Vegimals.PNG|The Vegimals tidying up. S1E23 Tweak.PNG|Tweak fixing the arms of the Octopod. S1E23 Tasks.PNG|The clean up and repair tasks. S1E23 Shellington.PNG|Shellington fixing some pipes. S1E23 Peso.PNG|Peso vacuuming. S1E23 OctopodClean.PNG|The Octopod fixed S1E23 Octopod Computer.PNG|The computer approves of this clean-up. S1E23 Inkling.PNG|Professor Inkling cleaning S1E23 Dashi.PNG|Dashi and the Vegimals cleaning some windows. S1E23 Barnacles.PNG|Captain Barnacles hammering. S1E23 7.PNG|Kwazii relieved that the Octopod was not damaged. S1E23 6.PNG|Tunip, Tweak and Captain Barnacles relieved. S1E23 5.PNG|Dashi, Grouber, Barrot, Professor Inkling and Shellington relieved. S1E23 4.PNG|"That's one big mixed-up whale! S1E23 The Mixed Up Whale.PNG|The mixed-up whale. S1E23 Octopod.PNG|The Octopod in bad shape. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes